Frills
The Frills are the most common enemies in the first and second Ty The Tasmanian Tiger games. They are henchmen that work for the main antagonist, Boss Cass. The Frills were voiced by Bill Farmer (in cinematics of the game). The Frills are always willing to do whatever Boss Cass commands, no matter how ridiculous, or dangerous, it is. Despite their undying loyalty for their leader, Boss Cass is usually cruel and arrogant towards them. They are fairly harmless by themselves, but they are formidable foes when in larger numbers. They are the first enemies of the series. They can be found in a number of guises, such as scuba gear in the Barrier Reef, on bikes terrorizing the roads of Southern Rivers, disguised as worker koalas and even as fire throwing pyros. History ''Ty The Tasmanian Tiger'' The Frills are tasked by Boss Cass to seek out the talismans and to prevent those who would dare stop him. Boss Cass even dispersed many despicable and repugnant motives, such as sending his lizards out to reek havoc on innocent lives, damaging the enviroment, and even recruiting some creatures to do his bidding, even through sheer force. In the outback, a Frill finds the Tasmanian Tiger Talisman, and Boss Cass orders his minions to move out. After Ty defeated Crikey, a tiger shark and King of the Coral Reefs who was cybernetically enslaved by Boss Cass, and retrieved the Platypus Talisman, the Frill and Blue Tongue leaders come to inform that Ty is "kinda well...uh...good." The Frill leader then suggests a surrender, which he was thinking. But an infuriated Cass reminds the Frill, through comical slaps and pecks, that he is the BOSS and he does all the thinking. He then tells the lizards to leave, kicking the Frill in the end. Sly decides to go and face Ty himself, for who knows Tasmanian tigers better than him. He does face Ty, but is for the first time ever beaten, but escapes. Soon Ty finds the third talisman, being the Cockatoo Talisman, in the possession of Boss Cass's Robo Fluffy, which was given an artificial yeti skin. After the pelt is burned off, the robot is revealed to be piloted by one of Cass's henchmen, a female thorny devil, Fluffy. After Ty destroys the Robo Fluffy, the real Fluffy escapes, shortly after saying that if things were any different, she and Ty could have made a team. When Cass learns of Sly's failure, the villainous cassowary decides to let Ty retrieve the last two talismans (his and the Dingo Talisman), so that way he would use his most horrible creation to defeat Ty and steal back the talismans. A bunch of frills are onboard the Neo Fluffy X, trying to stop Ty from destroying the giant robot but are defeated and Boss Cass is later beaten and sent to Currawong Jail for his crimes. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' A year later, Fluffy and the Frills break Boss Cass out of jail. Later on, the evil cassowary opens Cassopolis, a city for reptiles, and possesses diplomatic immunity, keeping him from being arrested as long as he is on 'Cassopolis business'. Little does anyone know, Boss Cass decides to pull a new scheme. He sends Fluffy, who is now his new assistant after Sly's depature, to retrieve the Grid Processor from Currawong University. When Ty, who got a distress signal from Steele Springs, finds Fluffy there, she summons Patchy the Cybersaur (an Ankylosaurus with robotic enchancements on his head, tail, and back). Ty succeeds to defeat the dinosaur, but Fluffy escapes. She returns to Cassopolis with the Grid Processor, and Professor Karlos, a new henchman and evil uncle of Julius (a koala who works with Ty), places the processor into a horrible device called the Mammalian Manipulation Machine. As he activates it, the machine doesn't work. As revealed, Karlos still needs one more component. So Boss Cass sends Fluffy to retrieve another device: the Bio-Organic Micro Scanalyzer, which creates a holographic resonant image of the Deoxyribonucleic constituent of any tissue sample. To cover her tracks, Fluffy starts a fire at an offshore oil rig. Ty, however, finds her, but soon faces another monster sent by her, Buster, a creature formed by the joining together of thousands of yellow bug-like nanobots, which is soon defeated by Ty. Back at Cassopolis, Boss Cass and Karlos once again begin another demonstration of the Mammalian Manipulation Machine. The machine starts with Bio-Organic Micro Scanalyzer extracting the genetic information from the mammal prisoner Cass captured, then the Grid Processor calculates the attributes necessary for the Frill subject. This mixes the warm-blooded strength from the koala with the Frill's cold-blooded ferocity to create Uber Frill. With test completed successfully, Boss Cass decides to put his evil plan into action: to kidnap the entire population of Burramudgee to create an unstoppable army of uber reptiles. Fluffy then steals a Shadow Drive, but Ty defeats her and recovers it, along with a Data N.U.T., which after Julius analyzes it, everyone at Bush Rescue discover about Cass' diabolical plan. Before they can react, Boss Cass begins a seige on Bush Rescue HQ and kidnaps Burramudgee's citizens. Ty defeats the new Uber Frills, and soon he, Shazza, and Sly, who becomes part of the team, go to stop Boss Cass, along with Patchy and Buster. Ty faces Boss Cass once again in the heart of a volcano. Cass summons a swarm of green nanobots, which transform into a long-arm robot. But Ty destroys it, and defeats Boss Cass. The villainous cassowary is then seen back at Currawong Jail carrying out lunch duty and serving food to all of his lizard minions, saying in disgust, "This is so humiliating...". ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' In this game, most of the Frills are killed by the Quinkan and are brought back as zombie frills. The only remaining frills are at Cassopolis. After Boss Cass is exposed for letting the Quinkan arrive there in the first place and is arrested, they leave their former leader and coexist with the other residents of Southern Rivers. Gallery Blue Tongue.jpg|Blue Tongue Uber Blue Tongue.jpg|Uber Blue Tongue Uber Frill.png|Uber Frill Zombie_frill.jpg|Zombie Frill Uber Ninja Gecko.jpg|Uber Ninja Gecko Ninja Gecko.jpg|Ninja Gecko Skink.jpg|Skink Fluffy (Ty).jpg|Fluffy Frill.jpg|Frill MaggieTheFrillLizard.jpg|Maggie the Frill Cannon_Neddy.jpg|Cannon Neddy Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Xenophobes Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Minion